detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
Eri Kisaki
Eri Kisaki (妃 英理 ,Kisaki Eri), known as Eva Kadan in the english Funimation dub, is a character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. The legally separated wife of Kogoro Mouri, Eri is a lawyer who often gets tangled in Kogoro's cases, usually serving as an extra pair of eyes when it becomes time to investigate a crime. Although she does not like Kogoro's attitude and personality, she still deeply loves and cares for him, often testing him to see if he still cares about her. She also has a cat, which she named after Kogoro. She is close friends with Yukiko Kudo, having competed with her in a "Miss Teitan High School" contest, which ended in a tie due to Kogoro showing up too late to vote. Background In high school, Eri and her close friend, Yukiko Kudo , were involved in a "Miss Teitan High School" pagaent, and were tied in the number of votes, due to the lateness of Kogoro. He had forgotten to vote, and by the time he had come to vote, it was too late. It was later discovered that due to his clumsiness, he thought that the "Miss" meant "mistake" and was going to vote for Eri as a result of that misconception, much to her anger later on. Eri and Kogoro, like Shinichi and Ran, had been best friends since childhood, falling in love in their teens. Eri separated from Kogoro after he commented on how bad her cooking was. Ran had believed that Eri had separated from Kogoro because he had shot her in the leg to get her away from a crazed serial killer, when in fact Eri had completely respected Kogoro for his decision, which she also believed was the correct one. After this, Eri focused full time on her duties as a lawyer. Relationship with Kogoro Mouri Even though Eri is separated from Kogoro, and has been for quite some time, she still cares for him, and loves him. She often mentions that she would go back to him if he would just be a little bit nicer to her, and not act immature to her. Very often, she sees Kogoro treat her nicely, and she gets hope, but then he does something stupid that angers her again, ruining any hope she has of them being back together, temporarily. She remembers many very important dates in their relationship, even wearing what she wore on their first date on the anniversary of their first date, not knowing that Kogoro did the exact same thing. Very often, their daughter, Ran, tries to get them to hook up with each other by planning out ways for them to see each other out of the blue. Ran also tries getting Eri to help give Kogoro clients. In The Fourteenth Target, Eri and Kogoro are shown having a great time eating dinner, but it ends when Kogoro looks out the window and sees the very attractive owner of the bar that he visits. This makes Eri turn angry and act how she normally acts to Kogoro. In the two-part episode, Scuba Diving Murder Case, Eri accidentally loses her wedding band on the beach, but pretends to have left it at home to see if Kogoro noticed. She gets visibly angry when Kogoro doesn't appear to notice it, especially when he leaves their lunch early to go back to the beach. Later in the episode, it is discovered that Kogoro had always known that she wasn't wearing her wedding band, and had gone back to the beach to look for it. This left a visibly shocked Eri to drive home speechless, but pleased. In another episode, Eri actually captures in a cassette tape, a confession from Kogoro saying that he misses her and wishes she would come back to him. Eri pretends to be listening to some music, angering Kogoro. However, Eri would later on replay the confession over and over again in her office, smiling and believing that one day she would definitely come back. However, even though they both miss each other, both of them still pretend not to care, and even become incredibly nasty to each other. Kogoro even goes on the opposing side of a case that Eri is working on, in a plan done by Reiko Kujo to try and get under Eri's skin. However, her plan fails, as Kogoro's testimony is able to help out Eri's case instead of Reiko 's. Personality .]] Eri is considered incredibly attractive. In her first appearance, Conan comments on how she looks beautiful, not remembering who she is. Various men of different ages have pined for her, but she always turns them down, mostly due to her feelings for Kogoro. She and Yukiko were considered the two most beautiful girls at Teitan High School back when they were students. However, even though the result ended in a tie, the two remained very close friends, often letting little Shinichi and Ran play together and have playdates.9 Shinichi remembers often how Eri would give him a big scolding for starting trouble. Eri's personality suits her occupation as a lawyer. She is often very questioning, and gets herself involved in the investigation of cases along with Kogoro, much to his chagrin. She has a cat, named "Goro," whom she cares for very deeply; in fact, Goro's name comes from "KoGORO" of Kogoro Mouri, since to her the cat and Kogoro both act very similar in some ways. Her worrying about the cat has caused some big misunderstandings among Ran, thinking that a veternarian was trying to go out with Eri when he was only trying to help her cat (Although it is shown in the end that he really was trying to date her.)She cares very deeply for the cat, getting visibly upset when thinking of how it was moving in its sleep. Eri is also very close friends with her secretary, Midori Kuriyama . Eri's deduction skills are incredibly accurate. She has proven on more than one occasion that she can lend a big helping hand in cases, and her deductions are almost always accurate. Conan considers her a big help in murder cases. At first, Eri was a little suspicious of Conan, but later just concludes that he is a boy who is very smart for his age, even helping him in showing off deduction shows. Ran often goes to Eri for advice, especially on Ran's relationship with Shinichi. Eri has often half jokingly said that her best advice for Ran is to never get involved with a detective. Plot overview Love of Lawyer Eri Kisaki Her worrying about Goro has once caused a big misunderstanding with Ran, thinking that a veternarian was trying to go out with Eri when he was only trying to help her cat (although it is shown in the end that he was really hoping to get involved with her). Name origin Eri's name comes from Ellery Queen. Gallery Eri-ladies-of-detective-conan-16132988-844-469.jpg Eri_Kisaki_484.png Eri_Kisaki_Profile.jpg Detective-conan-free-wallpaper.png B6d76fc6a7efce1bae24e15baf51f3deb58f65cf.png Eri-kisaki.jpg 300px-Eri Kisaki.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-06-21-18h44m50s134.png References * All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mouri Family Category:Lawyers